Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Gaia 12thversary
The EVENT was Gaia Online's # "event" event. Overview TBA Event timeline *February 18 :Announcement - Gaiaversary celebration tier :Announcement - Gaia 12thversary :Feature - Marriage system Announcements NPC |content1 = Good day, Gaians! In fact, it might be the best day to ever happen! As of today, Gaia Online has been around for an entire 12 years! 12 years of laughs, fun, questing, gaming, collecting, chatting, solving mysteries, winning contests, and 12 years of us appreciating you Gaians for all you do. Thanks! What's the classic 12th anniversary gift again? Silk? Pearls? I know having gifts by year is an old timey marriage tradition, but after 12 years of being together... aren't we practically married? On that note, Gaians, you really should begin reading up on the dos and don'ts of married life, because much like how Gaia Staff is married to their work and Gaia Online is married to you, now you can finally Marry your fellow Gaians! That's right folks! Now it's possible to tie the knot with your favorite person, and to Divorce them if they do something unforgivable, like not commenting on your latest Journal entry or not finishing your art commission on time. You know, the important stuff! Not only that, but you can check out La Victoire to snag some wonderful goodies to accompany this new feature! Finally, don't forget to pick up your Happy 12th Gaiaversary present in the site header. You can also check out the 12 Years of Gaia Forum to discuss your fondest memories and hope for the future, or just to hang out! None of our amazing new updates and features would be possible without you, Gaians! 12 years and you're still the best community on the whole wide 'net. We love you guys! Happy Gaiaversary, everyone! Get Married! Visit the Forum!}} Event conclusion TBA Criticism & Compliments TBA Event Items "item set" Gaians were able to "activity" in Gaia Shops or in Gaia Towns to --earn Spirited clothing. --earn candy to give to Jack in return for Jack themed clothing. * Other items * Shops Map: * Achievements Additional info Trivia *TBA "activity" quotes Gallery Technical issues ;Site & Forum ;Gaia Towns Staff Notices I have some big news to announce! I’m pleased to introduce myself as the new Product Owner/General Manager for Gaia Online. I’m very honored and humbled to be a part of this extremely talented and hard-working team! I’ve been a playing member of Gaia since 2007 and I’ve been working for Gaia Interactive since 2013. I will be overseeing the entire product- pricing in shops, events, sales, feature updates and approving what gets made and what will get finished. Moving forward, I will try to be at as many ATS that can attend and also popping onto forums. I’m sure you’ve noticed that we are a smaller team than the very large group that was here in 2008-2010. Despite our decrease in staff we are still very committed in pushing out fun features, games and content updates for all Gaians. Here are a few examples of projects we hope to add and maintain this year: :Gaia Chat system :Towns 2 update :Weekly Dev Updates :New and Old Game Updates :Featured Weekly Avatars :Regular Gold Shop Updates :Monthly Events :Manga updates and much more! Due to our smaller size, I do request that the community please be patient with our updates, since we want to make sure that we are providing the most polished product possible before releasing it. Gaia Online is dedicated to making the best experience for all of our members- we will always be a free site to use and play on thanks to all of our Gaians. We wouldn't be Gaia without our community, whether you're posting in forums, hanging out in Towns, using the Marketplace, creating awesome avatars, or however you choose to enjoy Gaia. We'd also like to especially thank our Gaians who choose to support us financially. They help us ensure that we stay free to play and ensure that our community continues to exist far into the future. Gaia is going on 12 years this month, and it wouldn't be this way without them, or the support of all our Gaians. We hope you are excited for new updates in 2015 and thank you everyone for your patience! Gaia Online is an amazing haven and community, unlike any other place in the world- together we can continue to nurture and grow this site for the enjoyment of new and old users alike! Hey Gaians, It's our 12th anniversary and we wouldn't be here without you. We wanted to take this time to really come forward and thank you for being Gaians and sticking with us. Here's to many, many more years of Gaia Online! }} See also * "Name of Event" 2k* guide * "event" items References External links * [ Landing page] Name of Event Announcement forum Event forum Category:Anniversary event Category:2015 Event